


A Match Made In Heaven

by fvandomtrvsh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Soccer AU, the legends are also there, they are idiots but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Soccer player Ava Sharpe meet her rival Sara Lance in a friendly match





	A Match Made In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackIndiaInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIndiaInk/gifts).



“I'm so excited!” Mona said, standing up with a jump. “I hope we can beat them, I really want to score against Mick Rory.”

Ava smiled at her teammate's enthusiasm and finished tying her cleats. She was happy to be doing this, having a friendly game that would be raising money for kids with mental health problems was definitely a fun thing in her book. 

“You better score Mona, I'm not losing to Ray Palmer!” Nora said, walking up to them already fully dressed, hair in a tight ponytail and ready to go. 

“Like he's not gonna let you win.”

“He better not, he knows better than that!” Nora said seriously. “Come on, let's go warm up before the rest of the team gets here.”

Ava followed them into the field, trying to ignore the chilling breeze. Nora started on a slow run around the field and Ava was quick to follow, eager to get warm. They were just finishing the first lap when Ray appeared, beaming excitedly at them, his red uniform almost too bright in the green field. Nora slowed down to catch up with him, and Ava had half a mind to just continue with her warm up but figured it might be rude not to greet the others, so she followed quietly after Nora. Ray kissed Nora quickly before turning his smile to her. 

“Hello Ava! Mona! I'm happy you accepted my wife's invite, it will be fun to play against you,” he said happily. 

“You too.” Ava couldn't help but smile back. Ray was too much of a kind soul, and she didn't know anyone who could resist his charms. It had certainly worked on Nora. 

“The rest of my team should be here soon…” Ray started to say, trailing off as a few red figures appeared. “Here they are!”

Ava glanced in their direction, only mildly curious, but she had to do a double take when an unfortunately familiar blonde appeared. Ava clenched her jaw to keep what was probably going to be a curse from coming out and glared at the woman’s profile. Sara Lance. The closest thing she had to a rival. Lance hadn't noticed her yet, and Ava was simultaneously glad and annoyed the other woman hadn't noticed her glare. 

“Hey Mrs. Palmer!” the man beside Sara yelled. 

Nora rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Nate.”

Sara finally seemed to notice her and the look she sent Ava had her shivering, with anger of course. 

“Well, if it isn't Ava Sharpe, the queen herself,” Sara said sarcastically. “I didn't know you were friends, Nora.”

“Ava and I go way back, we used to play together when we were young. Anyways, enough talk, let's go warm up, team Darhk!”

Ava happily followed Nora and went back to their run without saying anything to Sara. The whole time they were running she kept reminding herself that this was supposed to be a friendly game, they were raising money for kids after all, but Sara Lance just had a knack for pushing her buttons. She also happened to be competitive, and that side of her just wanted to keep Sara from scoring in any way possible and take away that stupid smile from her face. After a few laps, Ava was already sweating a little and ready to get into the game. The rest of the teams had arrived and everyone was doing their own thing to warm up, talking and laughing as they did. Ava grabbed her black water bottle and squeezed a little into her mouth, she was so distracted she almost jumped when Gary appeared beside her. 

“Did you see who's here?” he asked with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, Gary, I saw.” She threw her bottle back into her bag and turned around. An amused smile immediately took over her face. “You look so weird.”

“I know! I feel weird too, but Ray is adamant that both teams have non soccer players.”

Ava chuckled and patted her friend's shoulder. The soccer uniform looked ridiculous on Gary's thin form, the shorts too big for him even though they were custom made. They headed to where most of the players were gathered, Ava consciously not looking for Sara. 

“Everybody here?” Nora asked, looking around. 

“Not yet. We're missing our goalie,” Ray said, almost apologetic. 

“Mick is late. No one is surprised,” Zari Tomaz said. 

Ava glanced around, realizing she knew most of the people around from either TV or from playing against them. Seemed like Nora and Ray were really well connected. 

“I don't want to start late, Ray,” Nora said with a sigh. 

“No! I know! Just give it a few more minutes and he'll be here.”

“Fine, five more minutes, and if he's not here yet you'll just have to put someone else in the goal.”

Ray nodded quickly and everyone scattered around that side of the field, most talking in small groups. Ava watched as the bleachers slowly started to be filled. After exactly five minutes and no sign of their goalie, Nora was ready to start, missing player and all. 

“Hey guys, push up competition!” Nate yelled suddenly.  He was standing a few feet away with Ray and Zari, both kneeling and ready to start. Nora rolled her eyes but didn't try to stop them, which Ray took as a good sign and smiled up at her. 

“Come on Sharpe, not gonna join in?” Sara asked, slightly bumping into Ava as she went to join the others. “What? Afraid you're gonna lose?”

Ava clenched her jaw, annoyed in a way only Sara Lance seemed to make her. “No, I'm not.”

She didn't make any move, didn't really want to fall that easily into Sara's bait. Gary gave her a little push, and she turned to face him with a glare. 

“Go, they are loving it.” He motioned to the bleachers, where people were wiping their phones out to record the moment. 

Ava sighed. It  _ was  _ for a good cause after all. She dropped down beside Sara, who threw a smug smile her way before Nate called out they would be starting in three. They started at Nate's cue, and then the others and the crowd started to count the push-ups. Ava focused on what she was doing, or at least tried to, but push-ups were almost second nature to her and she was acutely aware of Sara moving next to her. Nate and Zari were surprisingly the first to drop out, leaving Sara, Ray, and Ava still in the competition. A few more rounds though, and Ray pulled out, muttering something about not wanting to get too tired before the game. That left only Sara and Ava. Ava actually agreed with Ray, but she was  _ not  _ letting Sara Lance win. 

“Okay, that’s enough you two!” Nora said. “The goalie is here and we can start the real game.”

“Guess that's a tie, Sharpe,” Sara said, sitting up. 

Ava followed suit, breathing heavily, secretly glad Nora had interrupted them since her arms had started to hurt. “I guess it is.”

Ava's eyes followed a drop of sweat running down Sara's neck when she stood up. Sara pulled the hem of her shirt up to wipe it off and exposed her abs in the process. Ava was ashamed of herself for not being able to take her eyes away. 

Nora offered a hand to help Ava up, pulling her to her feet. “You two can settle that on the field,  let's go!”

 

As soon as the referee blew the whistle, Ava felt in her element. She was still aware of Sara's presence in the field, but she was a lot more focused on winning the game and that meant making sure the ball didn't get past her or their goalie. The first time ended in a tie, 1x1 with Nora and Zari scoring a goal each. Everyone seemed to be having fun though, which Ava figured was a good sign. They came back after a short break, everyone laughing and teasing each other. 

The second half, Ava's team scored right away with Charlie and Nora doing some great passes. Ava couldn't help but throw a smug smile in Sara’s direction when they passed each other. A few minutes of intense plays all around and Ray managed to score, tying the game again. 

Ava managed to make a great pass at Mona and she scored, just barely, putting them in the lead again. Mona ran to her to get a high five, and Ava chuckled, realizing she was enjoying herself in a way she couldn't when all the games were important. The opposite team started attacking viciously, trying to even the score again, and Ava was working hard to keep them from doing it. Sara stole the ball from Gary and started running towards the goal. Ava immediately sprinted to intercept her. They fought for the ball, Sara trying hard to get past Ava towards the goal without success, Ava had won a prizes for being the best defender after all. Sara passed the ball to one of her teammates in a powerful kick, Ava moving a little too slow to block it. Somehow, Ava couldn't explain if she tried, they ended up on the floor with Ava on top of Sara, their legs tangled together. 

“At least buy me a drink first, Sharpe,” Sara said in a flirty tone. 

Ava stood up quickly, trying to hide the faintest blush on her cheeks at the comment. Sara put her hand up with a teasing smile, and Ava rolled her eyes before pulling her to her feet. Sara jogged away and the game continued. They had a few more tense encounters, and Sara kept throwing teasing comments around. Ava was surprised that it wasn't as annoying as she expected. 

Sara did manage to score after Mona accidentally kicked the ball right into Sara's feet. They were tied right up until the last few minutes when Nora did a corner kick right into a header from Ava with no chances for Mick to catch it. Final score 4x3 to Nora's team. 

 

After the game, Nora and Ray dragged everyone to their house for a party. Ava wasn't a fan of parties for the most part but she  _ had _ enjoyed the game, and Mona and Gary's excitement was nothing but contagious. 

“I still can't believe I scored against Mick Rory! Or that we won,” Mona said. 

“Of course we won, you're on my team,” Nora said, passing through them on her way to the kitchen. 

Ava shook her head, a smile pulling at her lips. She sat back and mostly listened to Gary and Mona talking animatedly about the game and whatever else came to mind, enjoying a drink and the food. She was so distracted she didn't notice Sara had approached their table, beer in hand. 

“Hey Sharpe, maybe I could buy  _ you _ that drink,” she said with a relaxed grin. 

“You do know the drinks are free right?” Ava asked, slightly amused. She wasn't sure at what point her annoyance had turned to amusement when it came to Sara Lance, but it was hard to be worried when she felt that relaxed, the excitement over the win mixed with the alcohol working wonders to help her relax. 

“Well, yeah I was just… Can I  _ get _ you a drink then?”

Ava blinked in surprise. Sara looked completely serious. She had thought it was all a joke, just Sara teasing her, trying to push her buttons, but she was standing there, eyebrow arched, waiting for her answer. 

“Uh, sure. Whiskey, please.”

“My kind of girl! Be right back,” Sara said, before quickly disappearing into the kitchen. 

Ava's eyes were drawn to Sara's swaying hips, the tight leather pants doing a poor job of hiding the outline of her ass. Ava snapped her eyes away when she realized what she was doing, praying no one had notice her obvious ogling. 

“Here you go,” Sara said, putting the drink down at the table in front of Ava. “What happened to your friends?”

Ava was startled to realize she hadn't even noticed Gary and Mona leaving the table. “I don't know.”

Sara threw an amused look her way and sat down next to her. Ava sipped her drink, suddenly feeling awkward. 

“I can't believe you scored that last goal, it was such a lucky shot!”

“It’s not luck, it's called skill.” Ava grinned at Sara's annoyance. 

“You only got that because you're tall. That's so not fair.”

Ava snorted. “I'm not tall, you're small.”

Sara fake glared at her and Ava got a little lost in her eyes for a second. She finished her drink in one go, scared of her body's reactions. 

“I had fun though, we should do this more often. Maybe we'll be on the same team next time,” Sara said with a small smile. 

“Me too. Maybe, I think I like playing against you though.” Ava surprised herself as she said that but it was true. 

“I know you do, how else are you going to cop a feel and throw me around?” Sara smirked. “I mean, I do know some other ways you could do that but…”

Ava could feel her face getting warmer at the comment. “I don't throw you around! Or cop a feel!”

Sara laughed, and Ava was struck with how beautiful she looked when she laughed. 

“Relax Ava, I’m just teasing.”

It was one of the first times Sara had used her first name, and she found she liked how it sounded on Sara's lips. 

They moved on onto other soccer related topics, and then onto random life topics, and Ava was very surprised to realize she actually enjoyed talking to Sara. They had been chatting and drinking for a few hours when Nate suddenly walked up to them, bumping into their table as he wobbled slightly in his drunken state. 

“We're playing Two Truths, One Lie, come on!” he half yelled, pulling at Sara's arm. 

Ava had trouble hiding a smile when he stumbled back after Sara glared at him for touching her. 

“Come on! Everyone is playing! You have to drink if more than two people guess which ones are truth-slash-lies correctly!”

Ava was already running through several excuses to get out of the game when Sara sighed and got to her feet. 

“Come on, Sharpe, he won't shut up unless we say yes,” she said, offering a hand to help Ava up. 

Ava grabbed her hand with almost no hesitation, letting Sara pull her towards where the rest of the party was grouped up around a table full of snacks and drinks. Ava looked around, a little nervous about the amount of people who were apparently already playing the game. Ava wasn't usually comfortable in participating in things like these but everyone seemed pretty much drunk by now and Sara's amused smile as she saw the state of her friends relaxed her. 

The game was just a big mess of people getting progressively drunker, drinking even when no one got anything wrong, and Ava ended up having a lot of fun, laughing at the things people would come up with for the lies and what was actually true. Sara sat right next to her, their thighs and shoulders touching, throughout the game, and, again, Ava was surprised that she wasn't uncomfortable at all. 

“Wanna go somewhere quieter?” Sara whispered in her ear. 

Ava looked around, and most people were almost passed out, some involved into their own conversations, and the only people still trying to play the game were a very drunk Nate and a even drunker Gary. She nodded, butterflies flying like crazy inside her with the way Sara smiled at her. 

They moved away from the crowded area, into the backyard and slightly chilly night. Ava leaned against the wall when she noticed she was a little more drunk than she thought. Sara came to stand next to her, silently gazing up at the sky. Ava took the moment to watch Sara, her eyes shining in the low light, and the soft curve of her nose. 

“Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare, Sharpe?”

Ava immediately looked away, embarrassed at being caught. 

“You're cute,” Sara grinned. 

“I'm not.” 

Sara's smile just got bigger at her answer. Ava's eyes were drawn to her lips, and she was overcome with a sudden urge to have them pressed against hers. As if reading her mind, Sara stepped closer and rested a hand on Ava's waist. 

“Can I…” Sara's impossibly blue eyes darted from Ava's eyes to her lips with clear intent. 

“Yes,” Ava mumbled, already closing the space between them. 

Sara's lips were softer than she expected, tasting of beer and whiskey. Ava cupped Sara's cheek with her right hand, the other grabbing her sweater to pull her even closer. Sara tightened the hand on Ava's waist, one hand going to her neck just as she deepened the kiss. Ava moaned a little when Sara's hand made contact with the bare skin of her hip, under her button up shirt. She was so wrapped up in the kiss she hadn't noticed Sara pulling the shirt free from her jeans. 

Sara pulled away, and Ava was surprised at the displeased whine that fell from her own lips at the action. Sara smirked and pressed a kiss to Ava's cheek, before trailing a path of gentle kisses until she reached Ava's neck. Ava tangled her hand in Sara's hair, very much enjoying what she was doing with her lips. Somewhere, in a very muted part of her brain, Ava was freaking out about having  _ Sara Lance _ sucking on her neck in a way that was definitely going to leave marks. She was too drunk, though, enjoying it too much to care. 

Sara worked her other hand under Ava's shirt, making Ava shiver both from her touch and the wind. Sara smiled against Ava's neck, one of her hands inching higher to cup Ava's breast through her bra. Ava’s moan was embarrassingly loud in the quiet of the night, and she pulled Sara back to her lips to prevent it from happening again.

Sara pulled back breathlessly. “Maybe we should find a more comfortable place for this.”

“Oh god yes!” Ava was way past caring about anything other than keeping Sara's hands on her. 

Sara grinned, grabbing Ava's hand and pulling her away from the wall. They had just stepped inside when they ran into Nora and Zari, who immediately locked eyes onto their hands. 

“Finally! I was starting to think we would need to lock you two in a room together,” Nora said. 

“Honestly, I was really tired of hearing you gushing about Ava,” Zari added. “The eye fucking was getting pretty old too.”

Ava would have blushed if it were any other time, right there she couldn't find in herself to care. 

“Fuck off,” Sara said with no real heat. She wrapped an arm around Ava's waist, guiding her away from their friends and into one of the guest rooms. 

 

The next morning Ava woke up to a mild headache and gentle fingers running through her hair. 

“Morning,” Sara whispered, voice hoarse with sleep. “I hope you know this doesn't change anything, I still want a rematch for those push ups.”

“Maybe next week when I can properly use my arms,” Ava said with a small groan. 

“Yeah, I think I almost dislocated my jaw last night.”

Ava chuckled, moving a little so she could see Sara's face. Sara was smiling softly, looking beautiful with the sunlight shining on her, accentuating her freckles.

“How about Thursday?” Sara asked quietly. 

“What?”

“Our rematch, on Thursday.”

Ava smiled to herself. “All right, it's a date.” 


End file.
